


Under The Starry Sky

by Kyuubiluver342



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: After Nia dies, Viral doesn't think Simon should be left alone. So he goes with Simon. See what emotions awaken from there.
Relationships: Simon/Viral
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Under The Starry Sky

He stood before the doors, staring at the white paint as he bit his lip. He shouldn’t be here, this went against everything he believed in, but he couldn’t let it go. Two hours ago, everything was fine. The Anti-Spirals were destroyed and Simon, the hero, was marrying the girl he saved. Everything was right, everything was how it should be. Ten minutes ago, they had watched in horror as Nia faded away before their very eyes and Simon, the legend, left, never to return.

Viral closed his eyes, breathed deeply and knocked.

The argument he had was… something, but in the end, his mind was made up. He grabbed his bag and left, following the trail of the only human he would ever willingly follow into battle. Rossiu had wanted him to stay, take command of their new fleet, travel the galaxies and beyond. That sounded great and he was more than happy to take that job, but first, he had a human to catch up to.

Despite Simon having left before him, Viral found himself only on the very edge of town, walking slowly, but calmly. Like he wasn’t walking away from everything he had built and dreamt of. Like he wasn’t leaving his entire world behind.

“Oi!” Viral called.

Simon blinked and looked back at him, smiling easily despite the pain in his eyes.

“Viral? What are you doing here?” Simon asked curiously.

Viral stood before him and suddenly, everything he had wanted to say was gone, flew right out of his head and he was left with nothing. Simon was waiting with the patience of a saint to let Viral gather his thoughts.

“You want to travel right? Do you care if I join you?” Viral demanded.

Simon blinked, perhaps startled, before he laughed.

“I don’t see why not. It’s a big world we live in. Travelling it alone sounds great in theory, but lonely in practice.” Simon replied.

Viral nodded and with that, they walked. 

It was odd to have no destination in mind, no idea where they were heading, but for Simon, he almost seemed happy to be directionless. To have no final destination in mind meant that they really could go anywhere they wanted, no time limit, no one waiting for them and no stress. They camped when they wanted to, when it got too dark to keep going or when they were just tired enough to stop. Simon had packed very little, only a blanket, a compass, a small bag, and a canteen. Viral had packed even less and realizing they only have one blanket to share between them had been quite eye opening the first night.

“You can share mine, I don’t mind.” Simon had said.

They started with their backs to each other, curled on their sides, facing opposite directions. In the morning, however, Viral woke up and realized he had ended up cuddled against Simon’s back, clinging to him for warmth. They didn’t talk about it, but it ended up being how they slept every night, much to Viral’s embarrassment. Under the stars that they now knew contained galaxies and planets beyond their own, Simon would talk. He would whisper tales he had as a child or things he had learned as an adult. Viral listened because that’s all he could do, his mind racing with everything he learned before sleep would tug at his eyes. 

Under those stars, that sky, days came and went, Viral and Simon not bothering to keep track of them because there was no point. They ended up traveling through other cities like Kamina City, staying for a week or two before moving on, interacting with other humans who didn’t know or care who they were, only that they existed. Many looked down on Viral for being a beastman, but Simon was like a boulder by his side, steady and unmoving against all odds. As far as he was concerned, they could look down on them all they wanted, but they both knew their worth.

To make money, they worked odd jobs. Simon often got jobs in construction or digging while Viral focused on more challenging work, like underground fighting. Together, they would save up some money and then move on to the next town. If they didn’t get there, they would camp out. Viral noted Simon preferred to camp rather than live in the city.

“Why I prefer camping?” Simon replied when Viral asked.

Simon rubbed his chin, some stubble growing there.

“Well, I guess I just really like looking at the sky.” Simon finally said.

“Huh? Why?” Viral asked.

Simon looked up and Viral had noticed he prefered to look skyward while they walked too.

“When I was a boy, I spent most of my life underground, listening to Kamina tell the same story over and over about the surface he had seen as a kid. For someone who only ever knew darkness and small dots of light, I couldn’t even process the idea of the sky. When we finally saw it for ourselves…” Simon trailed off.

Viral blinked, startled by the almost whimsical tone Simon’s voice held. He had been born under the sun, had seen the stars since he was young. The sky was beautiful to him, but Simon still seemed amazed by it despite all these years later.

“You’ve been to space. Surely, it’s lost some splendor by now?” Viral asked.

“Did it though? Or did it just make it that much more amazing? I mean…” Simon pointed.

“Out there, among the stars, there are whole worlds, galaxies we can’t even see with our eyes. There are worlds out there like our own, but different at the same time. Whole civilizations that live and exist like us, but differently” Simon whispered.

Viral looked up and stared at the little lights that dotted the sky. When he said it like that… Viral couldn’t help, but share in his amazement.

Viral learned more and more about Simon every day. He was a walking contradiction, constantly proving to Viral that Simon was more than the man he often saw him as. Simon’s hands, rough with wear and tear, could hold a child’s hand with such gentleness, could wipe the crying face of a young woman with sternness, could go fist for fist with a drunken man to protect his beaten and bruised wife with fierceness and yet, could shake when he got too tired.

He had a fondness for flowers, but only bought bulbs, never the actual plants. He collected them in a small pouch that looked handmade. Viral knew that Nia had made that bag for him once upon a time. The blanket too had been made by her. Simon cherished these things deeply and Viral knew better than to touch them without permission.

Simon also loved deeper than anyone Viral had ever met. He accepted people with all their faults and flaws without a second thought. Viral couldn’t do that, he was too cynical, too bitter to accept people for who they were. Simon should have been the same, but he wasn’t.

“Humans are strange.” Simon said one night.

Viral turned to him, mouth full of whatever animal he had caught for dinner.

“Hm?” Viral asked.

Simon picked at his own meal, eyes staring into the fire blankly.

“The chief of our village was a nasty guy. Bro and he went toe to toe all the time. I always just did what he said because I wanted to believe he knew best, that he was trying to keep us safe, but I was stupid. He only did what he wanted because he was in charge, that’s all. When he came to the city, I let him stay because I didn’t see a reason to kick him out, yet my stomach would churn when he would tell people how much he cared about Bro and I. He would lie to them, act like he didn’t threaten to starve us or leave us to die in the tunnels when we went against him.” Simon explained softly.

Viral stared at him, wondering.

“Why didn’t you correct him? Or beat him up?” Viral asked.

Simon smiled as he took a bite of meat. He chewed thoughtfully before speaking.

“Because what good would that do me? I could call him a liar all I wanted, but really, who would that help? Not me and certainly not him. So I left it be.” Simon stated.

Viral scowled and threw the bones into the fire.

“You should have said something. Don’t let him get away with shit like that with your name!” Viral snarled.

Simon laughed as he finished his meal, throwing those bones into the fire too.

“Maybe.” Simon replied.

“You humans are weird. That never would have flown with the beastmen.” Viral crossed his arms.

Simon tilted his head to the side, curiously.

“Really? So you always stood up for yourself?” Simon asked and Viral froze.

He glared at the ground, scowling. Off the top of his head, he could think of plenty of times he hadn’t stood up for himself, especially against the four generals. Plenty of times where he had shown his belly in submission rather than start a fight with someone he saw as superior to himself.

“I see your point.” Viral grumbled.

Simon sighed.

“Sometimes, the easy way means swallowing your pride. It hurts, but you do it because you know there is a bigger picture that you need to focus on.” Simon said.

Viral glared at him.

“I hate that you are right.” Viral stated.

Simon let out a barking laugh and threw his arm around Viral’s shoulders. It was a burst of warmth, something he only felt when they curled up together at night and Viral flushed as he shoved Simon away.

“Get off me!” Viral snarled.

The first time he saw Simon really mourn was months later. Simon had finally picked a destination, a place to go and they had walked for days, mostly in silence. When they got there, Viral finally understood why. The stupid sword Kamina had used, the one he clearly had little to no practice with, stood out against the sky, his long cape fluttered in the wind. Simon stepped up to the small grave and before Viral knew it, his knees hit the dirt, Simon tilted his head back and he cried.

Viral stared as Simon cried, and knew he was crying for everything and everyone he had lost. Kittan, the twins, Nia, Kamina, all that sorrow, all those tears had built up inside Simon until he had to let it out. Viral stood there before kneeling by his side. For the first time, he wrapped his arm around Simon and became the comforter. Simon buried his face in Viral’s shoulder, his body shaking with all his grief and Viral just knelt there.

He knelt there long after his knees started to hurt, long after his back started to ache, long after the sun had gone down. He stayed right there until Simon finally pulled away. His face was blank, eyes empty and Viral was struck by the idea that he looked as dead as the man buried under the earth.

“Thank you, Viral. I don’t think I would have made it this far if not for you.” Simon whispered.

Viral tched and got up, dusting his pants off

“Stop it. You would have made it here, with or without me. Don’t even try.” Viral replied.

Viral held out a hand and Simon looked at him.

“Come on, Ex-Supreme Commander. It looks like we have work to do.” Viral demanded.

Simon nodded and Viral helped him up.

“Let’s get started then.” Simon rubbed his eyes and Viral nodded.

Simon pulled out his small pouch and got to work. For a week straight, they stayed there, planting the seeds that Simon had collected, clearing some space for other graves to be added, one for each one of the fallen team members. Simon, with a small drill in hand, chipped away at stone to make gravestones for each person. Nia, Kittan, Zorthy, Iraak, all of them were given a resting place, despite Simon not having a single piece to bury.

When they were done, it didn’t look like much to Viral, but for Simon, there was a light in his eyes.

“When the rains come, this place will bloom with flowers. Flowers of every color I could find. There’s nothing left of most of them to bury, but this spot? This is their resting place and I will always remember them.” Simon whispered.

Viral looked out across the field and for a moment, he could picture it. A field of flowers, all in bloom, wrapping around the gravestones and allowing life to come from death. Viral nodded.

“I’ll remember it too.” Viral said and Simon smiled.

Viral sighed as he watched the sky above. Next to him, Simon was asleep, exhausted after days of emotionally draining work. Viral should be tired too, should be exhausted really, but he wasn’t. He turned his head to stare at the back of Simon’s head. How could one small human contain such joy and sadness at the same time?

“What are you thinking about?” Simon asked.

Viral flushed as Simon rolled over, staring at him curiously.

“Nothing! Just go to sleep!” he replied hotly.

Simon stared at him before throwing an arm over Viral’s chest and cuddling close. Simon closed his eyes and Viral felt his face heat up even more.

“What are you doing?” Viral hissed.

“Cuddling with you. You’re warm and I’m cold.” Simon replied simply.

Viral should have pushed him away, should have gotten up and moved away, but Simon was cold and Viral was tired of tip-toing around it. He wrapped his arms around Simon and Simon tucked his head under Viral’s chin. It was the most comfortable Viral had ever been.

They continued on after that, but something had changed. Simon suddenly had no problem with wrapping an arm around his shoulders or grabbing his hand when they walked. Simon didn’t seem bothered by the looks and whispers behind their backs. Viral tried to not let it get to him, but it was hard.

“Will you stop that!” Viral snapped when Simon tried to grab his hand again.

Simon paused, staring at him with confusion.

“Stop what?” Simon asked.

“Stop…” Viral waved vaguely at him and Simon raised an eyebrow, amused.

“I don’t know what you are pointing to. Use your words, Viral.” Simon teased.

Viral huffed angrily.

“This. This affection thing you keep doing! Knock it off!” Viral snarled.

Simon paused, the amusement falling from his face. Suddenly, he looked embarrassed and worried.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Simon replied.

Simon turned away from Viral and Viral swallowed. Was he uncomfortable? Not really, but the stares of so many humans on them was. Viral shook his head. Since when the hell did human’s opinions mean anything to him? Since when did he care about that shit? He growled and grabbed Simon’s hand tightly. Simon looked at him and Viral just huffed.

“My hand is cold.” Viral said looking away, face flushed.

Simon smiled and squeezed a little as they kept walking.

Eventually, the need to roam started to dwindle. Viral wanted a place to go home to, a warm bed and a hot shower. He was sick of sleeping on the ground and sick of being either too hot or too cold. Besides that, there was another urge calling to him, the urge to go into space like Rossiu had promised.

“You want to go back to Kamina City?” Simon parroted and Viral nodded.

“The idiot brat Rossiu offered me a position before I came with you. I told him I would think about it. I think a year is long enough.” Viral stated.

Simon stared at him and this his eyes drifted away, going glassy.

“It’s been a year already? Huh.” Simon whispered and Viral knew he had just scratched open that Nia wound again.

“How about this then; we head back that way and I’ll stop by Nia’s grave. You keep going.” Simon said and Viral nodded.

“Pleasure to see you again, Viral.” Rossiu stated when Viral returned to Kamina City.

“Whatever. Where’s my ship and crew?” Viral demanded.

Rossiu raised an eyebrow as he looked Viral over.

“How about a shower first and we will go from there?” Rossiu asked.

The shower actually did wonders, though it took forever to get all the knots out of his hair. As Viral sat in Rossiu’s office, Rossiu put his papers down and sighed.

“How… is he?” Rossiu asked.

Viral paused, figuring this was going to happen.

“He’s fine. He needs time.” Viral stated.

“Is that what he told you?” Rossiu asked with a small smile.

Viral shrugged.

“That’s all he wanted me to say.” Viral replied.

Rossiu nodded as he looked Viral over.

“I’m glad one of us went with him. Thank you, Viral.” Rossiu said and Viral huffed.

“I was the only one with the balls to do it so.” Viral replied.

The ship he got was beautiful, the crew was high tech and the missions were amazing. Truly, Simon knew what he was talking about when he said there were planets and galaxies far beyond their own. Viral explored places he never dreamt existed, saw creatures he never would have believed in and explored to his heart’s content. 

When he returned to Earth after three months in space, he grabbed his bags and left, making the journey back to where Simon was. When he got to the graveyard, he made a left and found a small cave that he entered. Inside was a hidden home. A simple little place with a cot, a stove and food. Viral whistled as he looked around.

“Not bad.” he muttered.

Simon returned some time later and when he saw Viral, he smiled.

“I hope you have some stories for me.” Simon said.

“Of course. As if I would come back without them.” Viral replied.

He spent three months with Simon, living out in the desert before the urge to go came again. He packed his bags and when he went to leave, Simon leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“For luck.” he said through giggles and Viral just shook his head.

“Strange human.” he replied affectionately.

It continued like that. Three months in space (or longer if they needed it), three months with Simon. His life was full and his days content and slowly, the relationship with Simon began to build. Neither of them jumped head first into anything; Simon with his fragile heart and Viral with his concerns about just being a replacement for Nia made that impossible. They took it slowly, carved their way into each other’s heart and soul.

Their first night actually together started slowly. Simon gently took Viral’s hand and smiled.

“I hope this is ok.” Simon whispered.

“It’s about time.” Viral replied.

They kissed, warm and soft. Viral had a hunger inside him, one he desperately wanted to fulfill, but Simon moved slowly and Viral followed his lead, as always. They pulled off each other’s clothes until nothing was left, touching and learning as if they didn’t already know each other as well as they knew themselves.

“Easy.” Simon whispered when Viral pulled Simon onto his lap.

“Get on with it.” Viral growled.

Simon laughed before kissing Viral and Viral relaxed a bit, falling into the kiss. Simon’s arms wrapped around his head and Viral had never felt more alive. He pressed closer, kissed deeper and Simon moaned as their bodies pressed against one another’s.

“Is that all you got?” Simon whispered when they pulled apart.

His eyes were glowing, a bright green that reminded Viral of the spiral power he had seen when they fought together and Viral snarled. He slammed Simon down on the cot and got on top of him.

“Do not underestimate me!” Viral snapped as Simon laughed.

Simon grabbed him by the back of the neck and kissed him before yanking his head back.

“Then show me what you got. Show me your burning soul.” Simon whispered.

Viral rose to the challenge, biting, marking, sucking, devouring Simon like he was the last meal Viral would ever have. Viral felt such pleasure as he watched his marks blossom across Simon’s chest and neck, but Simon’s smirk never died. If anything, it got wider, eyes brighter.

“I don’t know. Still feels like you are holding back.” Simon replied.

Viral snarled.

“Stop screwing with me!” Viral snapped.

Simon slammed their foreheads together.

“Then start screwing me already!” Simon demanded.

Viral felt something being pressed into his hand and looked down.

“Already prepared huh?” Viral asked as he looked at the lube.

“I picked it up in our travels.” Simon shrugged.

Viral popped the cap open and smeared some on his fingers. He made sure to warm it up as Simon leaned back and Viral moved between his legs. He took it slow, starting with one finger and Simon groaned. Simon moved in to mark Viral’s neck and shoulders and fuck if Simon didn’t find the one place that made Viral almost melt and abuse it.

“First you can’t slow down, now you are going too slow.” Simon complained when his fingers stilled.

Viral rolled his eyes and shoved two fingers inside him. Simon winced and covered his eyes with his arm, shivering.

“Better, you pain in the ass?” Viral growled.

“I will be when you become the pain in my ass.” Simon smirked and Viral snorted.

“I thought I already was.” Viral put three fingers in and shuddered.

Simon was so warm on the inside. Viral licked his lips. He could only imagine how good it would feel.

“Never a pain. Only a pleasure.” Simon replied and Viral flushed a bit.

“Idiot.” he mumbled as he removed his fingers. 

If he didn’t get inside Simon soon, he might just lose his mind. He coated his dick, hissing at the throb he got in return. Viral settled between those legs, Simon watching him and he could swear he was getting dragged down into those depths. Maybe this is what the Spiral King had meant when he said a beastmen couldn’t understand the spirals power.

“Do it. Do it now!” Simon commanded and Viral pushed in.

They moaned in union, Simon slightly in pain while Viral was in bliss. He considered pausing, letting Simon get adjusted, but the look in Simon’s eyes told him to get going. His pace was rough and harsh, holding Simon’s hips with bruising force. Simon’s nails dragged down Viral’s back and the pain mixed with the pleasure to the point of being ecstasy. Beastmen’s couplings could often be rough and Viral knew that, but Simon was giving him everything he could.

“Keep going.” Simon whispered and Viral snarled.

“As if I would stop now!” Viral snapped.

He was so close, so very close to that finish line he could see in his mind’s eye. Simon’s one hand drifted down to his own cock and fuck if he didn’t tighten up when he did that. Viral squeezed his eyes shut as his orgasm hit and just like that, Simon came with a choked cry. Viral lay there, panting heavily as he tried to think of what to say, but Simon just hummed and hugged Viral tightly.

“Feel better?” Viral muttered after they had cleaned up.

Simon smiled and curled up against him, wrapping his arms around Viral’s waist.

“Much. Thank you.” Simon whispered.


End file.
